


Fanboy

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [18]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one of the 'Once Bitten, Twice Die' sneak peeks. <br/>Cabe tries to teach Happy a thing or two about Westerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

"Back in the 60's you know, spaghetti westerns were huge. They're called that because they were shot in Europe-" 

"Mainly Italy. We know," Happy groaned. Cabe frowned for a moment, returning his gaze to his smartphone. Young Adam West was taking on bandits in the black-and-white movie on the screen. It made him nostalgic for his teenage years, when he first saw this movie in theaters. When the grin returned to his face, Happy chuckled.

"You really are a fanboy, Cabe." 

"I'm just trying to make sure you kids know. One day you're going to need this stuff."

"Sure, whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe probably remembers a lot of the old westerns he saw for the first time when he was a teenager / young adult. He also probably likes to spend his weekends in his recliner at home, watching them on CoziTV. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, the movie in question is the 1965 film _The Relentless Four_. Like many spaghetti westerns, it's hokey as all get out. Congratulations on this completely useless knowledge I've presented to you.


End file.
